Teeth
by Roxal
Summary: When Heavy needs blood to survive, he goes to the other team's Medic to get his fill. Warnings: Blood. Sexual situations. Death. Status: One-shot. HeavyMedic


I'm bad at titles haha...

My partner requested vampire Heavy killing the other team's Medic sooo I wrote it. Warning for blood and death? Haha. Happy early Halloween!

* * *

><p>With the blast of explosives and the clatter of gunfire throughout Sawmill, everyone is too busy to hear the soft, low moans and the long, sweet sighs of the BLU Medic. In a few moments, the rest of BLU will wonder where their Medic went and RED will wonder where their Heavy went, but for this brief encounter, no one notices their absence. There are far more important matters to attend to, like capturing the intelligence, and Resupply will heal BLU and Engineer's sentries will kill them.<p>

For these few brief moments, none of this matters to the Medic and the Heavy, entangled deep in the cave near BLU's intel. All that matters is sound and touch and taste. The sound of Medic's labored breathing; the touch of lips on skin; the taste of Medic's blood.

Like he did every few matches, the RED Heavy had sought out the BLU Medic, killed his patient, and cornered him. By this point, Medic didn't bother fighting back anymore. He had at first; shooting the giant full of syringes to no avail, then striking at him with his saw until his arms were restrained and Heavy had him pinned against a wall, something in his eyes that didn't quite seem like an intent to kill. The first time he had screamed, but the others either did not hear or were too busy to help. Still, he shrieked as the Heavy held him still, lapped at his neck, bit until he drew blood, and began to suck. Medic was too terrified by these strange actions to notice the other feelings in his body, but even his terror was eventually replaced by diziness, disorientation, and emptiness, until he eventually slipped away, waking in Respawn.

And so it had started. The Heavy did not seek him out the next match, or the one after. Medic wondered if the encounter had been a fevered nightmare until the Heavy found him again, and again, and again.

After several of these episodes, Medic found his voice. Instead of attacking the larger man, he simply asked him why he was doing this. Heavy shrugged and told him he needed blood to live, as if that explained everything. Medic gave in that time, and began to notice feelings other than fear rushing through him as Heavy drained him. After several more times, Heavy confessed to Medic that he was vampire. Medic wanted to laugh but found that he couldn't; not with strong arms wrapped tightly around him and soft lips sucking gently at his skin. He moaned and clutched him back instead.

It is habit now; Medic waits for that predatory look in the RED Heavy's eyes and doesn't bother trying to lead his patient away. Last time it was waist-deep in water under the covered bridge. This time it is in the cave, near the over-turned wheelbarrow no one looks twice at. Medic is grabbing at Heavy's arms, squeezing them as Heavy sinks his unnaturally sharp teeth into Medic's jugular vein. The blood is warm and plentiful, flowing readily into Heavy's mouth, some escaping down his chin and staining Medic's crisp white shirt and pale blue coat. It will be fixed in Respawn, along with his shredded skin, but neither of them are thinking about that.

Heavy's hands are cold, but Medic does not care. His head is filled with a heady, pleasant fog he only feels when being fed on. He can already barely stand, but Heavy keeps him upright, pressed firmly between the man's body and the wall. All he can think about is the sensation of the other close to him, touching him, and the arousal he no longer bothers to hide pressing insistently against the larger man's stomach.

Heavy smiles at that, making enough room between them to slide his hand over the doctor's erection, stroking it through the fabric of his pants. Medic's breath hitches and he would beg if he could find his voice, instead clinging more tightly to his killer. Heavy smirks against the pulsing vein and unbuttons the smaller man's pants, slipping his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around the flesh he finds there.

Medic is making absolutely delicious little sounds, panting and gasping and moaning as Heavy moves his hand. Heavy can feel them in his throat, the vibrations satisfying against his lips and tongue. His other hand is against the side of the doctor's head, thumb stroking his cheek in a way that might seem affectionate; uncharacteristic for a predator feeding on his prey. Medic leans into it, desperate for that touch. His hips are bucking but he barely notices, his head swimming in delerium from pleasure and loss of blood.

Heavy's strokes become faster, more frenzied as they near the end, but Medic won't be denied this time. Since they have added this new step to their routine, he has always died before finishing; a fact he is resentful of. This time, he manages to speak, the words rumbling against Heavy's mouth: "Please let me come," he moans, breath ragged.

The larger man doesn't answer, but he lifts his head and wraps the hand that was in Medic's hair instead around his neck, pressing the great thumb into the wound to slow the bloodflow for a moment. The hand around the doctor's cock moves faster as Heavy looks into the other man's eyes. For a moment, the world stops, and they lean forward together, red lips smashing against blue. Medic's head is foggy and empty and full and he feels perfect and like he might vomit from the intensity as he comes over Heavy's hand. The instant he does, Heavy's mouth is back on his neck, draining what little blood is left in him, including what had fueled his erection until only moments ago.

Heavy holds the limp body against himself until it chokes out its last breath then lowers it to the ground. Kneeling beside the drained corpse of the BLU Medic, Heavy closes its eyes and kisses its forehead. "Do svidaniya, Doktor," he whispers, watching the body disappear, "until next time."


End file.
